Morgan
| image= | jname=モーガン| rname=''Mōgan''| ename= Morgan| first= Episode 2; Chapter 4| affltion= Marines (former), Marine 153rd Branch (former)| ocupation= Renegade Marine; Captain (former); Lieutenant Commander (former); Chief Petty Officer (former)One Piece SBS Volume 6 - Chapter 50, Page 124, Oda speaks of Morgan's former ranks.| epithet= |}}| jva=Banjō Ginga| eva= | }} Former , called since he literally has an axe for a right arm, is the first Marine officer of significant rank to be seen in the series. He's also the main villain of the Morgan arc. He has been stripped of his status that he had been abusing for three years. Appearance Morgan is a very tall, intimidating man with white-blond hair and a steel jaw. As his nickname suggests, his right hand is replaced by a huge steel axe, the handle of which seems to go right through his forearm. Like most marines of high rank in the series, he wears a large, billowing coat like a cape. He can also normally be seen smoking a cigar. Three years ago, Morgan looked much like he does in the present storyline, except without the axe hand and the metal jaw. He was also of a slimmer build than in the present storyline. Personality Prior to "capturing" Kuro, Morgan seemed to be a brave man who was not afraid of death. After his promotion, Morgan was corrupted by his power and became who he is today. When Morgan is first introduced, he is governing over the small island of Shells Town, where his Naval base is located. He is ruling by fear, abusing his rank to make people pay taxes, and even going as far as killing his own men if they do not obey his commands. He has a very spoiled son named Helmeppo, who is almost as bad at using his father's rank to get what he wants from the island's inhabitants. Morgan shows no sort of fatherly love for Helmeppo, despite Helmeppo thinking otherwise. Morgan's lack of love goes as far as stating that Helmeppo was a worthless son not even worth hitting. Morgan's obsession with rank is proven in his battle against Luffy, where, despite not being able to to land a single blow on the rubber man (and having taken several), he would not accept defeat. Abilities and Powers As a Marine Captain, Morgan has command over lower-ranking subordinates and citizens. He heavily abused this authority to get what he desired. He was eventually stripped of his rank and authority. In battle, Morgan has a massive axe installed in place of his right arm, to which was strong enough to slash through an entire wall with one swing through a shock wave. He also seems to have good endurance, as he is the sole survivor of Kuro's wrath three years ago. He also has knowledge of Devil Fruits despite their rarity in the East Blue, and saw through Monkey D. Luffy's rubbery body as a result. History Past Three years ago, when Morgan was still a mere Chief Petty Officer, he and his crew attacked the Black Cat Pirates one night, only to incur the wrath of their captain, Kuro. Morgan was the only survivor on board of his ship, which left him with a broken jaw and arm. Refusing to beg for his life, Morgan challenged Kuro to bring him death. However, Morgan surviving the pirate's deadly claws was deemed impressive, and Kuro's used Morgan as part of his plan to escape the pirate life. Morgan was hypnotized by Jango into believing that he had captured Kuro (actually a lookalike pirate), gaining him immediate fame and possibly setting him on the path to his current obsession with rank and power. One Piece manga - Chapter 37, Morgan and Kuro's story. Captain Morgan Arc and Zoro.]] He was left in charge of a Marine base on an island. As a high ranking and famous Marine, none dared challenge his authority, not even his own men as he had a habit of punishing those who disobeyed him (even killing his own men). This all changes however when Luffy comes to town to help Coby fulfill his dream, and possibly recruit Roronoa Zoro into his crew. After Luffy accidentally breaks a newly finished statue of Morgan, the captain immediately sets after him (considering that he was about to have one of his men killed for just scratching the statue, this is rather humorous as it occurs just as he was about to do the deed), confronting Luffy in the courtyard of the Marine base. Morgan is defeated by Luffy without even landing a single blow, though he is finished off by Zoro as Luffy has to deal with Helmeppo holding Coby hostage. Morgan's Fate Morgan was later seen in the series in a chapter title page mini-story, as a prisoner stripped of rank on Vice-Admiral Garp's ship, where both Coby and Helmeppo also happen to be serving. However, Garp had suddenly fallen asleep and was slashed by Morgan, who escaped the ship by using his own son as a hostage. Helmeppo disowned him shortly thereafter and returned to the Marine ship, leaving Morgan alone and drifting the ocean. He was seen again as a cameo in Jango's Mini-arc taking a nap in the ocean as Jango unknowingly passes him. He has not been seen since then. Major Battles * Morgan vs. Kuro * Morgan vs. Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro * Morgan vs. Monkey D. Garp * Morgan vs. Helmeppo and Coby Early One Piece Helmeppo was drawn before his father and early drawings of Morgan greatly resembled Helmeppo's own appearance. One example had him almost identical to Helmeppo, with just a crazier hairstyle. He was given his final design after the editor told Oda he looked lame. Morgan's original name was going to be 'Captain Chop'. Oda explained that he didn't have the nerve to actually use this name. (His name also apparently was similar to a wrestling move by a famous Japanese wrestler called Giant Baba).One Piece manga - Volume 1 information. Other Appearances Cultural References * In Gintama episode 50, an Axe-Hand Morgan look-alike is seen charging towards one of the characters to fight, along with characters from other anime and manga, including Crocodile. Trivia * The word "Möwe", which appears on Morgan's metal jaw, is German for "seagull", which is the symbol of the Marines. One Piece manga - Chapter 43 SBS questions: what does the "Möwe" written on Morgan's chin mean? * Oda admitted that Morgan was based on a real-life pirate, most likely Henry Morgan, who also began his career as a law-abiding seafarer. * "Captain Morgan" is a brand of rum. * The two abilities Morgan came up with while explaining the Devil Fruits (fire and tsunamis) are most likely the abilities of Whitebeard and Ace, the two of them being important members of the Whitebeard Pirates and the first Devil Fruit users and important characters to die in the present. Related Articles * Monkey D. Luffy * Coby * Roronoa Zoro * Helmeppo * Shells Town References Site Navigation de:Morgan zh:蒙卡上校 Category:Human Category:Male Category:Marines Category:Marine Captains Category:Marine Lieutenant Commanders Category:Marine Chief Petty Officers Category:Former Marines Category:Axemen Category:Smokers Category:Amputee Category:East Blue Characters Category:Antagonists Category:East Blue Saga Antagonists